Noctis Lucis Caelum
|-|Pre-Timeskip= |-|Post-Timeskip= Summary Noctis Lucis Caelum is the Prince of Lucis and the main protagonist of Final Fantasy XV. The only son of King Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII, Noctis acts as the 113th successor to the throne, though he takes his royal duties very lightly. When he was only nine years old, Noctis was chosen by the stars to become the "King of Light" and purge Eos of darkness. In the year 756 M.E., Noctis is betrothed to his childhood friend Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, the Princess of Tenebrae, to ensure peace between his home kingdom of Lucis and the technological empire of Niflheim. Thus, he sets out with his three closest friends since childhood, Gladiolus Amicitia, Ignis Scientia and Prompto Argentum, to the city of Altissia to be wed to Lunafreya while a peace treaty is signed in the Lucian capital of Insomnia. However, shortly after they leave, Niflheim reveals that the peace treaty was a farce, and their army invades and conquers Insomnia, killing King Regis and pronouncing Noctis dead. Learning about it in the papers the following day, Noctis and his friends, Gladiolus, Ignis, and Prompto, resolve to stop Niflheim and break their hold on Eos. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B, possibly High 6-A | At least 6-B, possibly High 6-A | High 6-A | At least High 6-A | At least High 6-A Name: Noctis Lucis Caelum CXIV, "Noct," "King of Light," "The True King." Origin: Final Fantasy XV Gender: Male Age: 20 | 30 Classification: Human, King (Former Prince) of Lucis, King of Light Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Magic, Power Bestowal (Can grant others the ability to summon and wield any of the weapons in his arsenal), Flight, Intangibility, Duplication, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Healing, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Statistics Amplification (All of his weapons boost at least one of his parameters, like his resistance towards elemental magic), Statistics Reduction (Some of his weapons reduce the target's strength, durability, etc.), Sound Manipulation (Can emit powerful sound waves with the Noiseblaster), Gravity Manipulation (Able to create a gravitational sphere that pulls enemies in), Precognition (Able to see the deaths of others), Holy Manipulation, Energy Blasts, Poison Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Time Stop (Can imbue his weapons with the Stop spell), Spatial Manipulation and BFR (Can rip a hole in the universe and banish enemies to the void with Alterna), Summoning (Can summon various weapons in battle, as well as the Astrals to aid him in combat), Absorption (Can absorb elemental energies and the life force of his enemies), Death Manipulation, Barrier Creation (Should be capable of erecting "The Wall" like all Kings before him. Regular Kingsglaive members as well as Regis were all capable of creating spherical barriers around themselves, and Noctis should be capable of the same), Resistance towards Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Petrification, Transmutation, Electricity Manipulation, and Darkness Manipulation Attack Potency: Country level, possibly Multi-Continent level (Matched and parried blows from Titan, who caught a meteor and should not be significantly weaker than Ifrit) | At least Country level, possibly Multi-Continent level (Capable of significantly damaging Leviathan) | Multi-Continent level (Fought against Ifrit, whose flames can turn the world to ashes) | At least Multi-Continent level (Empowered with the combined might of all of the Kings of Lucis before him, including Regis and the founding king Somnus, who banished Ardyn Izunia from Insomnia) | At least Multi-Continent level (His power vastly exceeds that of the Astrals, including Shiva, who could subdue Ardyn Izunia with ease and killed Ifrit with her Diamond Dust attack) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Fought and can dodge attacks from the Coeruls and Thunderocs, both of which use natural lightning to attack, comparable to Leviathan and Marilith, both of whom can react to the Royal Arms' telekinetic attacks) Lifting Strength: Class T (Matched and physically overpowered Titan) Striking Strength: Country Class, possibly Multi-Continent Class | At least Country Class, possibly Multi-Continent Class | Multi-Continent Class (Broke off Ifrit's horn) | At least Multi-Continent Class | At least Multi-Continent Class Durability: Country level, possibly Multi-Continent level (Tanked several attacks from Titan, as well as an attack from an enraged Leviathan) | At least Country level, possibly Multi-Continent level | Multi-Continent level (Took attacks from Ifrit and withstood being struck by Shiva's Diamond Dust) | At least Multi-Continent level (Empowered with the combined might of all of the Kings of Lucis before him, including Regis and the founding king Somnus, who banished Ardyn Izunia from Insomnia) | At least Multi-Continent level Stamina: Extremely high (Capable of fighting for several days straight without rest or sustenance) Range: Extended melee range with various weapons, hundreds of meters with magic and firearms, several kilometers with warping and Armiger Arsenal | Planetary as the King of Light (Eliminated the Starscourge across the entire world of Eos) Standard Equipment: * Engine Blade: Noctis' preferred one-handed weapon, it was presented to him on his sixteenth birthday, absorbing the elemental powers of those it defeats. Noctis later upgrades it with the latest in Insomnian technology to create the Ultima Blade, an immensely more powerful weapon that also increases Noctis' health and mana reserves. * Ring of the Lucii: A treasured item passed down by all of the kings of Lucis to their successors, it binds their souls together and allows them to draw on the power of Eos' Crystal. Upon activation, it grants Noctis incredible magical power and access to the whole of the Armiger Arsenal, but this can be incredibly painful and leaves extensive scarring after use, so it is not something he can use lightly until he becomes the King of Light. * Royal Arms: The thirteen ancestral weapons passed down by the greatest kings of the Lucii, Noctis gains access to them while utilizing the powers of the Ring of the Lucii. Intelligence: Noctis is an expert combatant, wielding a wide variety of different weapons with skillful precision, shifting between them on a whim when the situation calls for it. In addition, he holds perfect synergy with his three companions, performing various combination attacks with them by communicating with naught but a few words. He is also a skilled diplomat, convincing the First Secretary of Altissia to lend him aid in dealing with Leviathan while also minimizing casualties. By the time of his final battle with Ardyn, Noctis managed to defeat his ancestor with the full might of the kings of Lucis despite Ardyn's access to the Ring of the Lucii's abilities and thousands of years of experience. Lastly, Noctis is also proficient in the art of stealth, being able to sneak around heavily-guarded Imperial bases, and warp-kill targets while remaining undetected. Weaknesses: Cannot use the Ring of the Lucii's abilities on a whim, as using it severely damages his body and drains his life-force. The Star of the Rogue can be used up-close, but doing so hurts Noctis. Some of his weapons also decrease his resistance (Example: Katana of the Warrior decreases his resistance to darkness). He must be in dangerous situations to summon the Astrals Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Armiger='Armiger:' Noctis channels the power of the previous kings of Lucis, summoning all of their weapons and drastically increasing his power and speed, allowing him to decimate his enemies much faster than normal. Also, every attack performed activates Noctis' warp skill, making it very difficult to hit him. When used at maximum capacity, it also grants Noctis the ability to fly. * Sword of the Wise: The sword wielded by the king who erected the mighty walls that protect Insomnia, Noctis utilizes it to warp around his foes, attacking their blindspots with devastating warp-strikes. * Axe of the Conqueror: A heavy axe wielded by a king known for his feats of arms, it is designed to wreak havoc with slow and devastating blows at the cost of Noctis' defense. * Bow of the Clever: The bow of a king known for his martial and intellectual prowess, it launches a constant supply of piercing arrows that can be easily drawn and fired while on the move. * Swords of the Wanderer: A pair of swords wielded by the king said to be a swift as the winds themselves, they allow Noctis to unleash a deadly series of quick slashes and can combine for thundering attacks. * Blade of the Mystic: A longsword wielded by the founder king who sought to protect the world along with the Oracle, it bolsters Noctis' strength while it is in hand. It also increases the wielder's resistance to the powers of darkness. * Star of the Rogue: A throwing star wielded by a queen who took to the shadows and shunned the public's watchful eye, it can rapidly strike a single target multiple times or bounce between multiple targets, and even create duplicates of itself. It also increases Noctis' resistance to fire, lightning, and ice attacks. * Greatsword of the Tall: A greatsword wielded by a king as well-built as the mountains themselves, it resonates in its wielder's hand, striking its victims multiple times with a single swing at the expense of the wielder's resistance to the elements. * Shield of the Just: A shield that protected the queen devoted to peace and love for all, it automatically deflects oncoming attacks and allows Noctis to expend magical energy to quickly heal himself. It also raises his resistance to fire, ice, lightning, and dark attacks at the expense of raw offensive power. * Mace of the Fierce: A mace wielded by a king who was gentle to his people but a monster to his foes, it possesses an affinity for causing grievous harm to body parts and appendages, crushing them and thus rendering them useless. * Scepter of the Pious: A staff wielded by a king who ruled according to divine law and worked in tandem with the Oracle, it takes upon numerous forms to smite its foes, obliterating them with swords of divine light. This staff also greatly increases the wielder's resistance to the powers of darkness. * Trident of the Oracle: The weapon wielded by the Oracle, who brought man and god together and brought comfort and tranquility to the stars above. It can produce holograms and afterimages of the wielder that can also attack foes. * Katana of the Warrior: An oriental blade wielded by the King whose Queen was taken from him too soon, Noctis can draw and strike with it in a single heartbeat and crush his foes relentlessly with a cascade of blows. It also increases the wielder's resistance to fire, ice, and lightning, but lowers their resistance to darkness. * Sword of the Father: The sword wielded by King Regis, father of the True King, it is a mighty sword designed that nurtures the light and increases the power of one's finishing blows. Royal Cleave.gif|Royal Cleave Dynasty_Stance.gif|Dynasty Stance Apocalypsis.gif|Apocalypsis Armiger Storm.gif|Armiger Storm Armiger Assault.gif|Armiger Assault Armiger Vortex.gif|Armiger Vortex Armiger Barrage.gif|Armiger Barrage Armiger Onslaught.gif|Armiger Onslaught Noctis High Time.gif|High Time Legacy of the Lucii.gif|Legacy of the Lucii Armiger Unleashed: Noctis unleashes the full power of the kings of Lucis with authority granted to him by his possession of all thirteen Royal Arms and the Founder King's Sigil, allowing him to fly and freely manipulate the Royal Arms with his mind while greatly enhancing the power of his attacks. Also, he can warp around as he pleases, irrespective of the present locations of the Royal Arms. * Royal Cleave: Noctis draws the Engine Blade and cloaks it in magical energy before bringing it down on its opponent, dealing increased damage and greatly extending its range. * Dynasty Stance: Noctis summons the Royal Arms to attack as he does, causing them to rain on his foe from above whenever Noctis makes an attack. * Apocalyspsis: Noctis launches the Royal Arms at his foe in a single homing attack that converges on the target from every conceivable direction. * Armiger Storm: Noctis sends the Royal Arms spiraling towards his foe in a flurry of wind and light. * Armiger Assault: Noctis summons the Royal Arms and sends them cascading upon his foe before coming down on the target with the Mace of the Fierce with a resounding crash. * Armiger Vortex: Noctis brings the Sword of the Father into his left hand before furiously attacking his foe with a series of spinning slashes. * Armiger Barrage: While in midair, Noctis has the Royal Arms swarm around his foe as he stabs the Engine Blade into the target and pulls it out, paralyzing the victim. * Armiger Onslaught: While in midair, the Royal Arms strike the target from all directions before Noctis brings down the Greatsword of the Tall onto the target to crush them and leave them sprawled on the ground. * High Time: A sweeping upward slice that allows Noctis to transition from ground-based to midair attacks seamlessly. * Legacy of the Lucii: Noctis brings the full might of the Royal Arms to bear against his foe, shooting them through his foe before having them repeatedly strike his foe from all directions. Noctis himself warps to each weapon to deliver a series of attacks while remaining nigh-untouchable until he reappears in the air to bring the Royal Arms down upon the target, shattering and sanctifying the ground with holy energy that is then detonated with one final downward slash from the Engine Blade. |-|Magic= *'Fire/Fira/Firaga:' Noctis generates fire energy in his hand, before unleashing the magical energy and causing a small explosion at a location of his choosing, burning both the enemy and the surrounding area. *'Blizzard/Blizzara/Blizzaga:' Noctis causes the surrounding area to become blanketed in frost and ice, freezing enemies in the vicinity and the landscape. *'Thunder/Thundara/Thundaga:' Noctis summons a bolt of lightning to strike his enemy from above. *'Death:' Channeling the power of the Ring of the Lucii, Noctis begins draining his enemy of their life force, regaining his vitality and eventually killing the foe. *'Holy:' Whenever he phases through an attack, Noctis leaves behind an explosion of divine energy that burns enemies to ashes with white fire. If Noctis manages to blink through an attack at the last possible second, he will generate an even more powerful burst of Holy that quickly heals his wounds and restores his magical energy. *'Alterna:' By concentrating his magical energy, Noctis shatters the fabric of the universe and sucks in all nearby enemies into the void. |-|Astrals= *'Astrals:' Manifestations of the power of the stars, Astrals function as the creatures Noctis can summon after he forges a pact with them. There are a total of six Astrals available to him. **'Bahamut, the Draconian:' The most powerful of all the Astrals, appearing as a colossal humanoid creature wearing draconic armor and having wings made of massive blades. When summoned, Bahamut appears in the sky and casts Ultima Sword, tossing down each of the swords that make up his wings before charging in and attacking the enemy with his blade. **'Carbuncle:' A fox-like Astral with a red gemstone in his forehead, Carbuncle is the smallest of his brethren and has known Noctis since childhood. When Noctis is in a pinch, Carbuncle can appear and cast Ruby Light, healing the prince of his injuries. **'Leviathan, the Hydraean:' A gargantuan Astral with the appearance of a sea dragon, Leviathan is by far the largest Astral, several times larger than even Titan. Holding mastery over all water, Leviathan's Tsunami is capable of creating massive whirlpools and send out small torrents of water in the shape of dragons to harm foes, swallowing enemies in the currents and allowing the Astral to devour them. **'Ramuh, the Fulgurian:' A colossal Astral resembling a robed wizard. When summoned, Ramuh appears in the air and calls upon a bolt of lightning in his hand, creating his staff, before casting Judgement Bolt, charging his staff with lightning and throwing it at the ground, decimating the enemy and surroundings in the area of effect. **'Shiva, the Glacian:' Also known as Gentiana, handmaiden to the Oracle, Shiva is a humanoid Astral with pale blue skin and white hair. Revered as the goddess of snow and death, Shiva casts Diamond Dust when summoned, creating several duplicates of herself and creating a massive blizzard in the area, freezing all enemies within. She is also powerful enough to flash freeze Ardyn Izunia simply by touchings his lips with her fingertip and defeated Ifrit in moments. **'Titan, the Archaean:' A gigantic Astral with an appearance resembling the mythical Atlas. When summoned, Titan picks Noctis up with his hand, and uses Gaia's Wrath, striking the ground with his other fist and creating a massive shockwave that wipes out all surrounding enemies. Alternatively, he appears far in the distance and tosses a massive boulder to crush the opponents. Key: Base (Pre-Timeskip) | Complete Armiger Arsenal (Pre-Timeskip) | Post-Timeskip | Armiger Unleashed | King of Light Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Square Enix Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy XV Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Kings Category:Sword Users Category:Lance Users Category:Spear Users Category:Gun Users Category:Shield Users Category:Trident Users Category:Snipers Category:Mace Users Category:Bow Users Category:Axe Users Category:Drill Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Magic Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Flight Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Poison Users Category:Curse Users Category:Element Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Summoners Category:Absorption Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Princes Category:Weapon Masters Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Light Users Category:Sound Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 6